


I Left My Heart In Your Hands

by gigi42



Series: A Lifetime In Your Arms [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr is having a Klaine Advent drabble challenge for Christmas 2013. This is (or will be) a collection of my attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Package for Kurt Hummel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e09 (Swan Song) through to s4e10 (Glee, Actually).

 

 

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #1: Artist**

 

**Package for Kurt Hummel**

* * *

Since Thanksgiving, Blaine had been working hard. With the lines of communication open with Kurt, even if it’s mostly texts and early morning emails, Blaine didn't want to run the risk of shutting them down and losing him. Not again. But when he’d opened Kurt’s email about a new NYADA audition while he was still tucked up in bed and bleary eyed as the radio alarm went off in the background, Blaine knew he had to … do something.

The first thing he did was talk to Mike. Well, it’s probably the third thing he did that morning but that’s not important. Mike suggested the stars and that’s how it started.

For luck, he told himself again, as he kissed and then dropped the seventh gold origami star into first of seven tiny glass jars he had lined up. Once he’d finished counting and folding paper, he corked each bottle and sealed them with gold glitter glue. Don’t ask why an eighteen year old boy has glitter glue. It’s a bone of contention with Cooper but Blaine’s fiercely territorial over his crafting supplies and at this point, he’s practically immune to his older brother’s teasing. He’s an artist. Artist’s have glitter glue. Well, at least that’s what he'd told Cooper.

A week before Kurt’s audition, Blaine sent the small yet insanely well bubble-wrapped package to Kurt via Fed Ex and waited for the good news. Which he got. Kurt’s in and Blaine wasn't surprised. He was robbed the first time around so it’s only fitting that Ms Tibideaux saw the error of her ways. He doubted that the lucky stars had anything to do with it, but well, they certainly couldn’t have hurt either.  After seven texts, each showing a different location that Kurt had planted them in, Blaine didn't hear of them again.

At least, not until he was dragged into Kurt’s apartment after ice skating at Christmas. The loft was toasty and warm thanks to Mr Hummel, who seemed to be happily ensconced on the couch watching It’s A Wonderful Life.  After a wink from the old man, Blaine’s towed by the wrist over to the substantial tree that he and Kurt's dad had picked out once they’d landed, and he listened as Kurt explained the origins of the few decorations that are hung up. But that’s where Blaine spotted them. A delicate filament had been threaded through forty-nine tiny gold origami stars, which were hung as a decorative garland across the front of the tree.

“You saved them,” Blaine said, amazed at how Kurt had managed to get them strung up just right.

“Of course,” Kurt said as he tilted his head. “You made them for me.” Not bothering to explain further, Kurt had then tugged Blaine back to sit on the couch with strict instructions not to move while he whipped up the hot chocolate they’d been craving since getting off the ice.

“But-” Blaine said, feeling at a loss as Kurt puttered around alone. Mr Hummel chuckled from his perch beside him.

“You just don’t get it, do ya kid. He lights up like a firefly whenever you’re around.” Blaine stared at Kurt’s father, perplexed until Ma Bailey practically parroted the line back to him from the movie still playing in the background. “I told ya, Blaine. It’ll all work out; you’ve just got to give it time,” Mr Hummel said with another wink as Kurt bustled back towards them with a tray.

Later, at the kitchen table, it’s Kurt who asked to be shown how to make the stars and that’s how Blaine spent the rest of his evening, teaching the man he loved the art of origami.

* * *

 


	2. Fortune Telling on a Budget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place prior to s4e10 (Glee, Actually).

 

****Klaine Advent Prompt #2: Belong**  
**

**Fortune Telling on a Budget**

* * *

“This isn’t going to work.” Kurt crumpled up his piece of paper and threw it half-heartedly across the kitchen table.

“C’mon, Kurt. You’re just not following the instructions,” Rachel said, pushing the laptop closer to him so he could check the tutorial.  He rolled his eyes and propped his cheek in his hand to watch her finish off her origami fortune teller. “There! All finished. Here.” She handed over her creation and pulled out several new sheets of paper to start writing options onto. Kurt slotted his fingers into each quarter and started to pull them apart, revealing the different sides to the game.

“Hang on. All four of these say ‘Broadway Star’.” Kurt looked at his roommate with disdain. “How is this supposed to work if you _cheat_ , Rachel?”

“Oh, hush. I’m almost finished with yours. Just a few more folds...” She bit her lip as she made the final creases and held the polka dotted paper creation up for inspection. “I can’t believe you’ve never done this!” Rachel squealed excitedly as she handed it over. “I made this one Christmas themed, so you can keep yourself occupied while I pack.” Rachel jumped up and patted Kurt on the shoulder. “I can’t wait to see my dads!” she shrieked then skipped off to her corner of the loft and drew her curtain.

Kurt’s phone rang as he picked up her new design.

“What do you know about fortune telling?” Kurt asked in lieu of a hello, knowing his best friend would help him out.

“Uh, not much? But hi!” Blaine said with a smile through the phone. Well, it sounded like he was smiling anyway, and frankly, just hearing his voice put a smile on Kurt’s face too.

“Hi, Blaine. Sorry. Rachel’s making do this fortune teller thing...mmm, pick a color,” Kurt suggested. “It’s one of these fold-up things that kids make only I’ve never made one before. So, color?” Kurt asked again. “Wait. I’ll put you on speaker. Okay, go.”

“Green? Wait! What’s the question you’re asking it? What do you want to find out?”

“Oh! Let’s see...Will I enjoy my first Christmas in the city?” Kurt proposed. “Okay. Green...um, what do I do now?” Kurt said with a laugh as Blaine joined in.

“Spell it out and move your fingers for the number of letters. G-R-E-E-N.”

“Now what? There’s numbers inside but there’s something underneath that I can’t see.”

“Uh, pick how many Tony awards you’ll receive and count them out,” Blaine offered. Kurt flapped the sections back and forth three times. “What are your options inside?” Blaine asked.

“The numbers one, fourteen, seven, sixty.”

“Hmm, okay so choose your favorite number and lift the flap to find your fortune underneath.”

“Okay,” Kurt started, “It says that I’m going to get a big surprise for Christmas.” Blaine chuckled.

“Right, now that you’ve got the hang of it, try again. Ask your question to the fortune teller and pick a color,” Blaine instructed.

_Who will I marry?_

“B-L-U-E,” Kurt spelt out.

“Count how many kids you’re going to have.” Blaine waited patiently as Kurt counted out four. “Four? That’s new,” Blaine said, surprised.

“I don’t want the youngest to be lonely. Besides, twins, Blaine. It could happen!” Kurt declared defensively. He rolled his eyes. They’ve talked about this before.

“Alright, alright. Pick the number that’s closest to the amount of sky blue socks you have,” Blaine said as he laughed.

“Blaine! I don’t want to count to sixty!” Kurt huffed.

“Do it! Otherwise your fortune will be wrong,” Blaine cheered playfully.

“Fifty eight, fifty nine....sixty! Okay, here goes. Huh, it says I should count out how many solos I had in glee club and pick a new number. Hang on,” Kurt mumbled as he shuffled the fortune teller again. “Which number should I pick?”

“Pick how many outfits you tried on this morning!”

“Hah! Joke’s on you. One!” Kurt pursed his lips as he flicked open the top layer of paper.

_Blaine_

“So what does it say? Kurt?”

“I think it’s wrong. I should do it again.” Kurt chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. It can’t be right.

“Oh-kay? What was your question? What does it say?” Blaine asked, confused.

“I’m doing yellow this time,” Kurt said as he frantically flapped the corners together again. “Number?”

“Uh, how many McQueen scarves made the trip to New York?” Kurt counted out four as he breathed heavily. “What does it say now?” Blaine asked in concern. “Just-just pick your favorite number next.” Kurt shuffled through seven rounds.

“Shit!”

“Kurt? What does it say?” Blaine asked quietly.

_Blaine_

“Um...” Kurt began shakily. “I think it’s broken. I’m-I’m gonna call you back later okay? I need-” He put his hand over the phone and yelled, “Rachel!”

“Yeah, yeah. Um, call me after dinner, okay? I want to talk to you before we leave.”

“Of course, Blaine,” Kurt said as he picked up the phone and headed for Rachel’s closed curtains. “Talk soon.” He whipped back Rachel’s curtain as he hung up the call and ignored her shocked shriek. “It’s broken!” Kurt declared and pointed to the fortune teller that lay abandoned on the table.

“No, it’s not,” Rachel said calmly as she pulled her ear buds out.

“I asked it who-who I was going to-” Kurt stopped himself. “You know, never mind.” He was just imagining things. He’d try again later and get a different answer. It couldn’t be right. He wasn’t ready yet. Yet? Shouldn’t that be ever?

“It doesn’t matter how many times you try, Kurt. It’ll always be Blaine. You know it will.”

“Why?” How? When? Wait, no! Why?

“Because you two just _belong_ together, Kurt.” Rachel put her hands on her hips as an invitation to debate but when no argument came, she stepped forward and yanked the curtain across his face. “You’ll work it out,” she called out. “End of story.”

 

 


	3. Hors d'oeuvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually)

 

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #3: **Consume****

 

**Hors d'oeuvre**

* * *

“Kurt?” Blaine called through the bathroom door. Kurt sniffled and patted at his damp cheeks. “Kurt, you’re dad’s going down to the bodega, is there anything else we need for Christmas dinner?” Kurt cleared his throat and stared at his reflection in the mirror above the basin.

“No. I’m pretty sure we have enough food to feed an army,” he called back hoping that Blaine would ignore the false cheeriness in his voice. In the distance he heard the loft door groan as it slid open and grind shut with a pained grating noise. One of these days, they should do something about that. Maybe dad could fix it. Maybe dad...Maybe dad’s not going to be around. He swiped at another hot, fat tear as it slipped down his cheek.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked softly and then when no answer came, he gently opened the door and let himself into the cramped bathroom. “Hey,” he said quietly, like Kurt was going to startle and bolt. Kurt ducked his head to hide the stupid tears that wouldn’t stop falling. “ _Hey._ Oh Kurt.” Blaine slid his hand up Kurt’s arm. “C’mere.” Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug as he broke down.

“Sorry,” Kurt rasped out as his sobs subsided. “Sorry, I just-” He pulled in a shuddering breath.

“Shhh, you have don’t to explain. I’m here, Kurt. Let me be here, for you. Okay?” Kurt pulled back and looked at his ex-boyfriend with gratitude. Even through all the hurts still to heal, Blaine was here. He would always be here. Kurt knew it. He could see it in a hundred visions of possibility and he felt loved in every single one. The lingering stroke over his damp cheek warmed him to his soul. He needed him. He needed love. He needed it now.

His lips smashed into Blaine’s in an urgent kiss. The hot slide of Blaine’s tongue against his was overwhelming and Kurt found himself pressing him against the closed door. Blaine leaned up into the embrace, kissing back fiercely, fingers digging into Kurt’s back. Breathless, Kurt pulled back and panted as the tips of their noses bumped together.

“I’m sorry, I’m- I’m not-” Kurt swallowed his words as Blaine’s eyes opened to stare into the heart of him. “I want-”

“Yes,” Blaine whispered. “Anything.” Blaine strained to hold him tighter when Kurt’s gaze dropped back to his parted pinked lips. Kurt let himself sink back into a gentler, deeper, kiss that made them moan in sync. Kurt wanted him, wanted all of him. Wanted to consume him, wanted to swallow him whole. Wanted to drop to his knees and-

The loud whining scrape of the front door rang out through the loft.

“Can you boys give me a hand with these? Hey, where is everyone?” 

 


	4. Parallel Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually).

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #4: Dirt**

 

**Parallel Universe**

* * *

 

“I’m gonna take a nap,” Mr Hummel said with a groan as he got off the couch. Kurt jumped up, hands dithering, as he watched his father head towards Rachel’s bed.

“Are you okay? Is it-? Do you need anything? What can I-?”

“Relax, Kurt. I ate too much, is all, and it’s a holiday...a man’s allowed to nap,” Mr Hummel grumbled as he wandered away. Kurt wrung his hands as he waited until his father pulled the curtains, and then started fussing, tidying up the stacks of Vogue back issues scattered on the coffee table.

“Hey.” Blaine looked over towards Rachel’s area as his hand caught Kurt’s arm. “We could-? Do you want to lie down as well?” Kurt sighed and plopped back down on the couch.

“I-I don’t know what to do,” Kurt whispered, his voice wavering. Blaine reached over and squeezed his ex-boyfriend’s hand, then considered the pile of magazines in front of them.

“Come on.” Blaine tugged him upright, gathered a bundle of magazines and handed them off to Kurt, then steered him to his own bed. “Show me the stand-outs from the Fall Collection and what’s trending for Spring/Summer.” Kurt protested, albeit, quietly, knowing that Blaine knew the answers to those questions already.

Twenty minutes later, they’d exhausted their respective piles of Vogue and Kurt lay on his stomach, socked feet gently kicking freely as he slumped down to rest his face on his hands. Blaine fell back against the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“If you could be different...still you but not you as you are now, who would you be?” Blaine asked, still figuring out his point even as he finished talking. “I mean, like in a parallel universe, you’re still Kurt Hummel but you’re not this version of yourself.” He looked over at his ex-boyfriend and asked, “Who would you be?” Kurt frowned and stared back at the comforter as he thought of the alternatives.

“I don’t know,” he said with a half-hearted shrug. “What about you? Got any dirt on your parallel self that you’d care to share?” Blaine grinned and rolled his eyes as he went back to looking at the concrete above them.

“I’d be a bad boy,” Blaine said matter-of-factly. “Leather jacket, motor bike, bad attitude, the whole she-bang.” Kurt’s eyes popped wide open as an uncontrolled giggle burst out of him. He slapped a hand over his mouth and composed himself quickly.

“But you’re the nicest person I know! You help old ladies _cross_ the street. You own a cardigan with _lobsters_ on it. You organize food drives for the local food bank. I don’t think you’ve ever gotten a detention. _Ever_. Or have you? Are you, _Blaine Anderson_ , secretly a bad boy in an exceptionally good disguise?” Kurt rushed out. “Oh my god! Do you have leather pants? Please, Blaine. Please tell me you own leather pants!” Blaine chuckled and screwed up his face as he turned to look at Kurt.

“Uh, yes?” Kurt choked and lifted his chest off the bed.

“You have a pair of leather pants and I haven’t seen them!”

“Yes,” Blaine said as he rolled his eyes playfully. “You don’t know everything about me,” he alluded. “And I have had detention,” he muttered. “In middle school.” Kurt smacked Blaine’s shoulder insistently.

“Blaine, you have to show me! Oh, that would be so hot.” Kurt wiggled on the bed and jerked his hand back once he realized what he’d just said. “I mean, aesthetically, of course.” Blaine laughed to himself and let it drop.

“Have you figured out who you’d be?” Blaine enquired again. Kurt bounced a little as his feet kicked up.

“Oooh! Yes! I’d be a jock. A burly football player,” he paused in thought, “not the quarterback or the kicker but one of the others.” Kurt waved his hand dismissively.

“Not a cheerleader? Bad boys traditionally go for the cheerleaders, don’t they?” Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“We’d be together?” Blaine side-eyed his ex-boyfriend.

“Uh, yeah?” he retorted. “In what universe wouldn’t we be together? Um, in high school, I mean.”

“Wellll,” Kurt dragged the sound out, “technically, bad boys or girls can be with jocks. Just look at Puck and Lauren.”

“Yeah, but Puck was a bad boy _and_ a jock. I don’t think that counts.”

“Oh no. Lauren Zizes is definitely a Bad Girl. Definitely. And she’d threaten to impale you on a Kit Kat for insinuating otherwise.” Blaine grimaced.

“Isn’t she technically one of the Skanks?”

“Mmm, good point,” Kurt mumbled as he tapped his chin. “You could be a bad boy skank to my football player.”

“Or you could be a cheerleader to my bad boy?”

“Hmm, no. Puck and Quinn. Puck and Mercedes. Puck and Santana. Puck and-”

“Okay! You could be a cheerleader to my skank?” Kurt hummed as he considered the variables. “We’d rule the school in a combination of ferocity and fear,” Blaine said, chuckling as he laid out their roles. “Cheerio Kurt – popular, buff, that tight, _tight_ uniform, uh...and me, Skank Blaine – leather clad, spiked hair, tattooed, pierced, smoking-”

“Hot,” Kurt finished the thought.

“Yeah?” Blaine rolled onto his side; his hand hovering over Kurt’s lower back for a second then letting it drop softly to rest there. Kurt propped his head in his hand and gazed at Blaine.

“Maybe,” Kurt said brazenly.

“Do you still have your uniform?” Blaine asked, dropping his voice in the hush of the apartment.

“Not here.” Kurt pouted and then frowned. “Anyway,” Kurt cleared his throat and stroked the bedspread, “I sincerely doubt you have leather pants in that overnight bag of yours.”

“True,” Blaine said mournfully.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t ... practice our _visualization_ techniques,” Kurt practically purred as he shifted closer and stretched his arm out to pull Blaine in against him.

“Is that what we’re calling it these days?” Mr Hummel called out from the other side of his curtain. The noise of the curtain whipping open made the two boys jolt apart on the bed.

“Da-ad,” Kurt whined.

“What? Are we gonna down to Rockefeller Center or not?”


	5. To All A Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), late on Christmas Eve.

 

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #5: Echo**

 

**To All A Good Night**

* * *

 

“You need more decorations for that tree,” Blaine said, shaking his head in dismay, as Kurt put down the emptied bowl of popcorn.

“It’s minimalist.” Kurt shrugged. “Haven’t we seen this before? Isn’t this the one where he’s blackmailing his son into staying on as a stylist?” Blaine glanced up from his iPod and squinted at the television.

“Uh huh,” he said distractedly. “Do you have any paper? To fold?” Kurt gave his head a little shake in surprise.

“Origami paper? Um...no. Oh! But I do have some foil wrapping paper left over. Will that do?” Blaine gave a pleased nod as Kurt hopped up to fetch it. He pulled himself up as well, stretching out his muscles and patting his overly full stomach, then headed for the table. When Kurt returned with the rolls, he clicked off the television and most of the lights. “Dad’s asleep,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to disturb him.” He indicated the mostly dark loft while he adjusted a lamp to light their work space. “So,” Kurt sat down with a pair of scissors and ruler, “What did you have in mind?” Blaine looked over the three half used rolls of gold, silver and blue snowflakes and hummed thoughtfully.

“Let’s start with something small first. Here,” Blaine passed the gold paper to Kurt, “Cut these into 6 inch squares first then I’ll show you how to make a nugget.” At Kurt’s questioning look, he added, “They’re uh, symbols of success, fortune and wealth.” Kurt measured out a square and started cutting.

“Where did you learn this stuff anyway?” he asked curiously. Blaine had always been into crafts but the origami was new.

“Mike showed me some stuff over summer before he left for school.” Kurt frowned when he couldn’t put his finger on when his ex-boyfriend and Mike would have had time to do so.

“But we spent summer together...” Kurt said carefully.

“Sure, in between your shifts at the Lima Bean and my shows at Kings Island,” Blaine offered as he started folding up the first square. “And your wedding planning with Rachel and my two week run as Happy Loman in the local production of A Death Of A Salesman.” Kurt rolled his eyes at the mention of the show. It had been a subject of a lingering debate between them, with Kurt wondering why Blaine would bother simply acting when he was a born performer who could sing the sock off of anyone, and Blaine arguing that Kurt should broaden his focus from simply singing to include doing traditional plays to pad out both his résumé and his acting chops.

Kurt pursed his lips as he clipped the final piece of paper up and set aside the empty tube. He hated walking on egg shells around Blaine and he didn’t want to argue. Not when his heart still hurt over Blaine spending time with someone other than him, in the arms of someone other than him, not when he knew that it would devolve into an ugly mess of crying and accusations, which would be stupid because Mike had nothing to do with any of that. Kurt sighed and started cutting up the silver paper instead. There would be time to talk later.

“Wanna try one?” Blaine asked gently, holding up a small gold creation that looked like a hat.

“That’s a [nugget](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-257-Pv_jaHQ/TxJHud6xOqI/AAAAAAAAAT8/mEs5k5pJ4Os/s320/24-gold-nugget.jpg)?” Kurt asked in surprise, his voice squeaking. He smiled and cleared his throat. “It’s fabulous,” he said, relaxing as he put down the scissors and picked up a sheet of paper. “Okay, what do I do?”

The next half an hour was spent hunched over the table as Kurt concentrated while following Blaine’s quiet instructions, creasing and turning the paper until he’d made a semblance of a nugget, then another, and then another. Leaving Kurt to it, Blaine started on chopping up the blue paper, sprinkled with silver and white snowflakes, and then did the same with the silver foil. Kurt watched with interest as his best friend worked the paper between confident fingers, his brow creasing when he got to the fiddly part.

“What are you making?” Kurt wanted to know. It was larger than any of the shiny nuggets piled up in front of him.

“It’s a surprise. And there’s two of them,” Blaine added as he turned a little to the side, shielding the design from prying eyes. “Kurt? Could you find some cotton to string these up with please?” Kurt lifted his chin to try to peek one last time but gave in and got up to find some thread.

As Kurt propped the nuggets over the end of branches, Blaine finished tying off the small loops of gold thread and came over to the Christmas tree.

“Where shall we put them?” Blaine asked as he held up coordinating blue and silver [shirt and tie decorations](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-LLF0meZTmxQ/T900YlN03LI/AAAAAAAAC-w/bN1TpSVVLnE/s1600/IMG_0378.JPG). Kurt gasped as his hands fisted with excitement.

“Blaine!” he whispered urgently. “They’re amazing!” Blaine smiled to himself and glanced down as Kurt took them out of his hands.

“They look...” Kurt hung them and stood back, his bicep pressed against Blaine’s as their hands twitched beside each other. “Good together.”

“Perfect,” Blaine agreed and tangled their hands together. “Happy Christmas, Kurt.” He squeezed his hand.

“Happy Christmas, Blaine,” Kurt echoed.


	6. Lips So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), immediately following Chapter 5.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #6: Falter**

 

**Lips So Sweet**

* * *

Blaine’s lower lip dragged over Kurt’s tongue.

The couch might be made up, but no one was sleeping on it. At least, not yet. Blaine wasn’t sure how far they would go tonight. Or tomorrow. Or ever.

Kurt rolled on top of him and chuckled breathlessly against the shell of his ear.

“Are you gonna stuff my stocking or am I stuffing yours? Kurt said in a husky voice, his hands sliding beneath Blaine’s rucked up shirt, his fingertips cool against Blaine’s overheated skin.

“Kurt,” he moaned quietly. “We- Oh yeah, right there. Uh.” Blaine could feel rational thought slipping away as his ex-boyfriend slotted his thigh in just the right place while sucking on his neck. “Wait. Wait…we need…we should talk.” Kurt faltered and simply tucked in his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck, breathing heavily.

“You don’t want this?” he whispered.

“I want _you_ ,” Blaine reassured as he tightened his hold around Kurt. “And I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m-I’m okay, Blaine. I mean, I’m not but…” Kurt trailed off and sighed. Lifting his head, he pressed long gentle a kiss to Blaine's lips and watched him silently. Eventually Kurt shook his head. “I can’t talk about it right now. Not about dad. Not about you, us.” He dropped his forehead to rest against Blaine’s cheek. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Can we just lay here?” Blaine whispered back. Kurt huffed and resettled against him.

“Like the song?” Kurt murmured, his nose nuzzling against Blaine’s neck.

“Like the song.”

Blaine didn’t know exactly when they drifted off to sleep or how they managed to flip themselves over without waking, but that wasn’t important. The important bit was what happened next.


	7. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), immediately following Chapter 6.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #7: Gift**

 

**Fever**

* * *

He was hot. Unbearably hot.

Kurt shifted restlessly as he woke. He knew he needed to move, needed to fetch a drink for his parched throat, needed to pull at the pajamas which were sticking to his sweaty skin. Blaine grumbled while Kurt inched sideways to get out of bed without disturbing him.

He dragged himself to the kitchen with his eyes half open, poured himself a glass of water and swallowed it without finesse, letting it dribble down his shirt in the hurry to quench his thirst. Kurt brushed the droplets away, refilled the glass again on auto-pilot and downed it. A third sat tight in his grasp as he leaned against the bench and surveyed the dark apartment while he became more alert. They hadn’t pulled the curtain to his room, he realized. He wondered if he should do it now or if the sound would wake both sleeping men. His gaze fell on the shape of Blaine, laying still in the dark. It would be nice to think that nothing had changed between them, that what they had wasn’t battered and bruised, that he could go over there, slide into bed and everything would be right in the world, and with his family, again. That really would be a Christmas miracle.

Kurt drained the rest of his glass. He was tired. Tired and itchy. Tired, itchy and hard. Oh. That would explain the unsettled feeling scratching beneath his skin, the ache sitting low in his belly. He palmed himself and flutter in his stomach dipped. He should really go to the bathroom and take care of this.

With the decision made, he headed back to his area and pulled the curtain around his bed as quietly as possible and went to slip out.

“Kurt?” Blaine mumbled as he rubbed an eye. “Come back to bed,” he muttered and rolled onto his back.

“I’ll be back soon,” Kurt whispered. “Go back to sleep.” He slipped through the opening and shut himself in the bathroom. Kurt shoved his pajama pants down, his eyes closed as he wrapped a hand around his shaft. He’d be quick. Just needed to give his body what it wanted so he could go back to sleep.

“Oh shit,” Blaine blurted out in a strangled whisper from the doorway.

“Oh my god!” Kurt spun himself around and struggled to yank up his pants as the door clicked closed.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think anyone was in here,” he explained quickly. Kurt retied the string in pants while he turned back to face Blaine. “Oh god, you’re really hard,” Blaine whispered in awe, his gaze glued to Kurt’s tented pants.

“Blaine!” Kurt admonished in a whisper, although there was no heat to it.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just- It’s been a while…since I’ve seen you like this and…” Blaine shook his head in disbelief and said quietly, “Sorry. I was just gonna splash some water on my face.” He shrugged helplessly. “I woke up hot.” Kurt snorted and started laughing, breathless and wheezing.

“Yes. Yes, you did. Why else would I be in this state?” Kurt motioned to his crotch and snickered harder at his ex-boyfriend’s confused expression. “Shut up and kiss me.” That seemed to clear Blaine’s head and Kurt quickly found himself sandwiched between his best friend’s overheated body and the basin as their tongues dipped into each other’s mouths.

Kurt’s hands fumbled with both their drawstrings while hands cupped his ass and squeezed. He leaned back and smiled when Blaine’s lips tried to follow his.

“Don’t think that this is gonna get you out of giving me a gift tomorrow,” Kurt said playfully. Blaine stretched forward and pressed another kiss to his lips as their pajama clad cocks brushed against one another.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Blaine said with a glint in his eye.

“Oh?” Kurt breathed out eagerly, chuckling as Blaine’s hands slipped their way inside his pants to grip his cheeks. “Please do. Oh!” He gasped as Blaine’s hands wandered lower then lifted him up with ease, allowing Kurt to wrap his legs around him. He cupped Blaine’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately as he was pressed up against the closed door. “Shirt,” Kurt murmured between kisses while he tugged at his own.

He was hot. Unbearably hot. 


	8. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), immediately following Chapter 7.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #8: Human**

 

**Breathless**

* * *

Blaine groaned as Kurt shushed him.

“Have to be quiet, my da-” He was cut off as Blaine kissed him fervently. Kurt’s clipped nails raked along olive skin and followed the contour of his ex-boyfriend’s ribs until he couldn’t wait anymore. He dropped his feet to the floor and pushed against Blaine with his own bare chest while his hands grappled to hold him tight. He moaned as Blaine’s mouth worked a mark into his neck, just above his collarbone. Thank god for sweater season and scarves.

“Shhh,” Blaine hissed against his skin, tickling him as punishment for breaking his own rule. Kurt arched into the next biting kiss sucked into the crook of his neck, his own mouth stretched in a silent scream as his fingers pulled at Blaine’s hair.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled when hands skidded down over his body and Blaine dropped to his knees. Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut as his best friend nuzzled him, his cock stroked haphazardly between Blaine’s nose and cheek. Cool air rushed over his skin and then Blaine’s mouth was there, teasing him, sucking the tip through the cotton, driving him mad. Kurt’s fingers skittered over tan shoulders and squeezed. He should stop this. “ _Blaine_ ,” he whispered in anguish as his briefs were tugged down. “Blaine, wait.” Kurt sucked in a steadying breath. His ex-boyfriend stopped and looked up at him in concern. “I-I’m not ready for us-”

“I know,” Blaine reassured as he stroked along Kurt’s thighs and waited.

“This doesn’t mean...” Kurt trailed off. “I-I want you but I-” His cock twitched and stole Blaine’s attention. Kurt swept his hand under Blaine’s chin and tipped his face up. “Just... _friends_?”

“ _Just_ friends?” Blaine asked and licked his lips. Kurt’s dick jerked in another spasm. He swallowed hard as Blaine’s eyes darkened. Oh, who was he kidding?

“Just friends who fool around?” Kurt suggested with a hint of a smile. He was only human after all.

“Just friends who unwrap each other’s presents,” Blaine granted as he gazed up adoringly and made Kurt laugh while squeezing his thighs.

“Just friends who stuff each other’s stockings,” Kurt agreed, playing along. “Care to trim my tree?” He quirked an eyebrow and bit his lip. Blaine replied by licking a wide stripe up Kurt’s shaft.

“You can count on me.”


	9. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), immediately following Breathless. We’ve arrived at the NC-17 portion of our journey.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #9: Ice**

 

**Wanted**

* * *

Blaine dragged his open mouth up and down the sides of Kurt’s length. His tongue skidded and slid over the head teasingly fast on every pass.

“You’re, oh! You’re quoting Doris Day at me- Fuck! At a time like this?” Kurt panted out while his hands curled around the base of Blaine’s neck. Blaine chuckled low in his throat and gripped both of Kurt’s balls to angle him downwards.

“Oh. Oh, fuck!” Kurt shuddered when Blaine’s tongue guided him inside, closed his lips around him and started sucking immediately. He rose up on his tip toes as Blaine took him deeper with every swallow. Oh, this was going to be over too soon. He jerked backwards, cock falling from Blaine’s mouth with a wet pop. “Pants,” Kurt insisted and kicked off his own. Blaine pushed his pajama pants and boxer briefs down to his thighs, heavy dick swaying as he settled back on his heels.

“C’mere,” Blaine rasped out and reached up for him. Kurt moved forward but sank down over Blaine’s splayed knees to straddle him. He hissed when his knees hit the ice cold tile floor but draped his arms around Blaine’s neck anyway.

“God, this floor is freezing! How are you comfortable?” Kurt grumbled while he peppered kisses in the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

“Don’t care,” Blaine mumbled and swept his hands along Kurt’s spine. “Just want you.” A hand dropped away from Kurt’s back and found their cocks. He sandwiched them together and stroked quickly. “Always want to you, Kurt. Always.” Blaine’s murmuring became nonsensical as Kurt pressed closer and kissed his words away.

“I want- Uh! I want- Oh, yeah, like that. Like that. Oh my god,” Kurt muttered while Blaine jerked them faster. His idea froze on his tongue when his body seized, back arched, fingers scratching at Blaine’s skin as his orgasm swept over him and then tipped him over the edge. He came with a quiet grunt and spilled over Blaine’s fingers. Blaine groaned; his head dropped to Kurt’s shoulder as he followed suit and shot streaks across Kurt’s stomach.

Blaine twisted his face into Kurt’s neck while he caught his breath, his wet hand lax in their laps. His panting slowed and Kurt kept him pulled in close with arms wrapped around him tightly.

“What did you want to do?” Blaine asked breathlessly as he started to mouth at the scar on Kurt’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me.”


	10. Put Me Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), immediately following Wanted. More NC-17 action folks, with a dash of mild exhibitionism.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #10: Jigsaw**

 

**Put Me Back Together**

* * *

Blaine trailed behind Kurt through the dark loft. Kurt’s words still rang through his mind but they were hardly in a position to do what they wanted. They had both agreed to wait until they were alone. Behind the bedroom’s curtains, the strident noise of Mr Hummel’s snoring was the only sound in the quiet apartment. Blaine lifted the sheets and paused. Maybe they  _could_  they get away with it.   
  
On the other side of the bed Kurt stopped to look at him questioningly, then glanced in the direction of Rachel’s room and quickly fumbled with his drawstring. Blaine let out a shaky breath of anticipation and dragged off his buttoned up pajama top. Blaine slipped naked under the sheets and waited for his best friend, who carefully slid a drawer open.  
  
When Kurt joined him, their noses bumped together in the hurry to be close. A bottle of lube was pushed into Blaine’s hand as they kissed and he wasted no time in wetting a pair of fingers. He let his mouth be led while his hand drifted between Kurt’s legs. His lower lip was nibbled as he pushed both fingers into Kurt. They didn’t have the luxury of time. Kurt had asked for quick and dirty earlier but in order to be quiet in these early hours, this would need to be slow and sure. A surrender to each other rather than a race to the finish line.  
  
Kurt’s soft low sighs started with the third finger. Nimble fingers slicked Blaine up at the same time in a jumble of hands and then Kurt rolled onto his stomach, legs spread in anticipation.  
  
Blaine was sombre as he settled over Kurt. They’d never done this without declarations of love before and he felt a little off because of it. This was an absolution, of sorts. He knew that. But if he was surprised that Kurt wanted him at all, then he was blown away by Kurt’s willingness to go without a condom. Sure, enduring hesitant half-formed questions earlier had been a harsh reminder of all that had broken between them but it had gotten them here and for that, Blaine was thankful.  
  
He sank inside and Kurt’s moan was smothered by his bicep as he hid his face. Blaine worked their bodies together, barely pulling out in an effort to remain undiscovered. Every whimper and whispered groan seemed amplified in dark but as the snoring continued in the background, his courage grew.   
  
Blaine’s hips drew back further with every stroke. He kept his mouth spread over the ridge of Kurt’s shoulder to stifle his moans and bit down every time Kurt’s ass clamped down on his cock. Blaine’s hands drifted from his best friend’s chest down to his hips which only served to push his face further into the crook of Kurt’s neck.   
  
As Kurt shifted his head to the other side, Blaine strained forward to reach his lips and kissed him clumsily. Puffs of air laced with breathy whines drifted across his lips as Kurt tensed beneath him.   
  
“Blaine,” Kurt whispered, high-pitched and unsteady. “Close.  _More_ ,” he insisted quietly and then kissed him off center. Blaine’s thrusts shortened, gently easing his cock over Kurt’s prostate in quick, instinctive strokes which elicited squeaky gasps from his best friend.   
  
Kurt pushed back against him when he came, ass clenching wildly as the rest of his body shook. Blaine waited him out. With his cock snug and straining inside, he barely moved until Kurt finally relaxed. He rolled them onto their sides, nudged his knee under Kurt’s and plunged back in with long, deep thrusts. His hands were grasped and pulled until they were wrapped around Kurt’s chest, and as Kurt murmured his name contentedly, Blaine held on tight and finally let himself go.   
  
“I love you,” Blaine whispered into sweetly scented hair as waves of pleasure receded. Kurt hummed and rubbed his hands along Blaine’s arms.   
  
“I love you too,” Kurt mumbled sleepily and shifted ever so slightly to nuzzle into his pillow. Blaine pressed against him, sated and warm. He stretched his legs out and then tucked them back in to rest behind Kurt’s knees. He felt like a missing puzzle piece slotting in to a jigsaw. This was where he belonged.   
  
Things weren’t perfect. Yet. There were a few pieces still missing. Blaine yawned and kissed the back of Kurt’s neck in a soft peck as he drifted into sleep. But he knew they would get there, in the end.


	11. A Gift Too Big To Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually).

**Klaine Advent Prompt #11: Key**

 

**A Gift Too Big To Wrap**

* * *

Burt Hummel felt pretty darn proud of himself. Yes, he did. The key to his whole plan this Christmas hinged on Kurt’s acceptance of his gift at the ice skating rink. From his spot by the hot chocolate stand, he watched Blaine weave his way through the people on the ice to skate up behind his son.

_Maybe I shoulda put a bow on him or something._

“Package for Kurt Hummel!”

_Pfft. Gotta give it to the kid, he’s got guts alright._

“Blaine!”

_That’s what’s been missing. That smile right there. Go get ‘em, Kurt._

“You’re happy to see me, right?”

_Make or break time._

“Yeah. Always.”

_That’s my boy! Now kiss and make up. Aw, c’mon...a hug?_

He smiled to himself as Kurt enthusiastically embraced the boy that Burt had dragged five hundred miles away from his family at Christmas. But seeing Blaine’s beaming smile, Burt knew he’d made the right call.

As Kurt pulled on his skates, Burt tucked his hands in his pockets and headed for the exit. He chuckled when Blaine flashed him a covert thumbs up and a grin.

_Yep, those two will be just fine._


	12. Wherever I Lay My Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually).

**Klaine Advent Prompt #12: Loft**

 

**Wherever I Lay My Hat**

* * *

 

It isn’t Burt’s favourite place in New York. It’s dark, kind of dingy, and the neighborhood is a little rough. But Kurt’s happy here and, if his stories are to be believed, it’s the perfect place for a kiki. Whatever the hell _that_ is.

Come to think of it, the apartment looks a lot like the workshop when Burt first found it. He has no doubt that his son will work some more magic to make it homely yet functional. Industrial chic, Kurt calls it. Sounds like an excuse to have a Benz seat installed as an armchair in the lounge, and Burt can’t exactly complain about that. The kid does have good taste.

No, the loft isn’t Burt’s favorite place but he’ll go visit wherever Kurt is, and this is no exception, because wherever Kurt is – _that’s_ his favourite place. 


	13. Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), following Put Me Back Together (Chapter 10).

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #13: Message**

 

**Interpretation**

* * *

He had drifted into dangerous territory, climbed higher and higher until the only step left to take was the last one. The steady thud-thud-thud of Blaine’s heartbeat drummed on beneath Kurt’s ear as his eyes blinked open unwillingly.

 _Blaine_. He closed his eyes again and tightened his hold around his best friend’s waist, relishing their cocoon of warmth, bare skin and the simplicity of being here together. It’s what they’d wanted. Before. It’s what he’d never expected to have again. After.

Kurt cuddled in closer when Blaine shifted slightly. Last night wasn’t the magic band-aid to heal all their wounds. He knew that. But while Blaine was here he was determined to make the most of this truce.

The tempo of Blaine’s heartbeat sped up as he slowly became aware and Kurt smiled. It was a riddle. Morse code. A message in staccato, tapping out a rhythm for him alone to hear.

Kurt was pretty sure it was telling him to hide one of Blaine's shirts to put on in a few days time.


	14. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually).

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #14: Neon**

 

**Discovery**

* * *

Burt trudged from the bathroom to the kitchen, set the coffee to brew and sat himself down at the table. He checked his phone and read the text from his wife that had been sent twenty minutes earlier. His thumb hovered over the call button but hesitated. He should make sure he wasn’t going to wake Blaine on the couch so Burt ambled into the lounge to check.

The undisturbed bedding laid out on the sofa and the shut curtains around Kurt’s bed were a blazing neon sign that buzzed, ‘ _You don’t even want to know what they got up to last night, but good for them’._ With a grin,Burt took a seat on the blankets and dialled home.

“Good morning, honey. Merry Christmas,” Carole whispered through the phone line.

“Morning, love. Trying not to wake Finn, huh?” he whispered back, still smiling.

“Uh huh. I need to get the last batch of cookies iced before he gets up otherwise, well, you can kiss the cookies goodbye. How’s it going there? Are they still getting on?”

“Considering they slept in the same bed, yeah, I think that’s a safe bet.” Carole squealed at the revelation.

“Ooooh! Do you think they’re back together?”

“Dunno. Guess I’ll have to wait until they get up and see if they have something to say,” Burt said playfully.

“They’re not up?” she whispered excitedly. “Go over there! Tell Kurt I want to wish him a merry Christmas,” Carole insisted.

“No, that’d be-”

“Burt,” she said seriously.

“Carole,” he warned.

“ _Honey_.” Burt sighed in resignation. “Please take the phone to Kurt.” He grumbled as he got up.

“Fine, but I’m not taking the fall for this. It’s all on you.” Carole simply laughed while Burt stood outside the curtained room and cleared his throat. “Kurt?” he called softly. “You awake? Carole’s on the phone.”

“Dad?” Kurt replied in a scratchy voice.

“She wants to talk to you.”

“Don’t come in here!” Kurt whispered furiously. “Uh…pass the phone through?” Burt slipped the cell phone through the curtains without looking and handed it off with a smile. Whatever trouble he’s about get in, it’d be worth it.

“Hi Carole.” Burt heard rustling as his son greeted his step-mom. “Shh, go back to sleep,” Kurt whispered. Sheets, perhaps? “Yeah, merry Christmas. Oh my god! Carole!” Kurt sounded scandalized as he whisper-shouted. His feet hit the floor and he stumbled around for a moment before ducking through the curtain clad only in pajama pants. “So much for being a lady,” he groused into the phone and then held it away from his ear as a loud laugh echoed from the earpiece. His son made his way to the kitchen with him in tow. While Kurt plopped into a kitchen chair and listened intently, Burt fetched the cups and set about pouring a hot drink.

“No, it’s not like that. Honestly. We’re just friends.” Kurt paused as she spoke. “You’ve been hitting the eggnog too early,” he said with a giggle. “Ohmygod!” Kurt squeaked and stretched his arm out to Burt. “Talk to your wife. It’s too early for that many double entendres and I need to shower.” Kurt handed the phone back and walked away stiffly. With a laugh, Burt put the mobile to his ear.

“I’m guessing that’s a no.” Carole hummed noncommittally.

“They’ll get there. Oh, gotta go, Finn’s up. Call us after you’ve all had breakfast.”

“I will. Happy Christmas, Carole.” Burt clicked off the call just as Blaine staggered through Kurt’s curtains and tugged his pajama top over his head. Burt set a hot cup of coffee on the table and smiled as a bell dinged in his head. Spanish inquisition: round two. **  
**


	15. Off Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually). Later on Christmas Day.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #15: Overture**

 

**Off Key**

* * *

He was disappointed. He couldn’t help it.

Blaine had been certain that last night had brought him and Kurt closer together. It had. It definitely had. That much was crystal clear when they were alone. The way Kurt had cuddled into him in bed before Mr Hummel had interrupted, and then as they made a cooked breakfast while Kurt’s father showered. Yes, when they were alone, Kurt’s guard was down. He was happy to let his hand linger on Blaine’s back, or to let a smudge be wiped from his cheek, and definitely to kiss the taste of sweet coffee from Blaine’s lips.

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said when Mr Hummel was nearby or watching them. It was then that Kurt seemed to be playing a part, keeping himself at arm’s length. Stilted. Rigid. Uncomfortable.

Being stuck on the sofa with Mr Hummel between them as the game played on was a sad testament to that. Blaine didn’t mind that Kurt’s dad had won their little wager over Kurt’s attention span to sports, or lack thereof. What Blaine did mind was the overture he’d made to Kurt regarding his application to NYADA. It’d been the perfect opportunity for them to be, well, _them_ or, at least, in a more friendly state of being. Sitting stiffly while stuffed full of Christmas dinner and not even being able to catch Kurt’s eye? No, that was not what Blaine has hoped for today.

He was disappointed. He couldn’t help it.


	16. Masonry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually). An R rated Christmas Night.

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #16: Pulse**

 

**Masonry**

* * *

Kurt was exhausted. There was no denying that keeping his distance from Blaine all day had been difficult but every time he even thought about getting close to him, his dad had given him a look. Actually it was a combination of two looks which exasperated Kurt no end. Firstly, there was the ‘ _what the in the blue blazers are you doing’,_ and also the ‘ _why don’t you just admit you’re together already’_. Together they’d stopped him from reaching out to Blaine every single time because he didn’t know the answer to the first question and he certainly wasn’t ready to entertain ideas around the second one. But he wanted Blaine. Oh, how he wanted. To touch. To kiss. However, he refrained because they were supposed to be _just_ friends. That was the agreement. Only now they were _more_ , yet _less_ at the same time. It was very confusing. Kurt had spent the entire day oscillating between desire and temperance, slowly building a wall between them. A neutral zone made of space that would keep his heart safe.

Had sex been a mistake last night? It hadn’t felt that way sixteen hours ago. Waking up wrapped in Blaine, his body solid under Kurt, arms warm around him, still slippery inside because of him. No, that had been damn near perfect. Kurt couldn’t regret that, not even if Carole’s well meaning but off color comments had tainted it. It was the reason, in fact, why Blaine was sprawled out naked in Kurt’s bed and being treated to a near silent blow job in the dark hush of the loft.

What Kurt had come to realize tonight was that silent blowjobs were in fact pretty damn hard to achieve, if only for the slurp factor. However, when his father had made a show of finding a pair of Kurt’s noise cancelling headphones earlier, his courage had been bolstered.  After his dad said goodnight, Kurt had taken Blaine by the hand to his bed, drawn the curtain and stripped him naked without any preamble. Thankfully, Blaine hadn’t protested about being manhandled onto the bed and practically swallowed whole. Instead, Blaine had slung his forearm across his mouth to keep quiet while Kurt focussed on his mouthful and made only small movements as he slid his tongue over and around the heavy shaft. Of course, it was over too soon for Kurt’s liking, he’d wanted to savor the experience. But Blaine seized up quickly, biting at the skin in the crook of his elbow when Kurt took him as deeply as possible without gagging and then gulped down his silky come. Blaine’s harsh breathing and heaving chest took Kurt’s attention as he laid his flushed face on his best friend’s still twitching stomach.

Kurt was spent.  He’d barely any energy to crawl up the bed and find the pillow, let alone deal with his own erection still trapped in his jeans. All too soon warm hands tucked themselves under his armpits and helped to pull him upwards so that his legs slid open over Blaine’s torso. Kurt sighed at the sight of Blaine’s mused hair while he was pushed up on his knees. How he’d missed that, among other things.

Blaine’s nimble fingers worked quickly at Kurt’s belt and fly, and then his cock was enveloped in a moist palm that worked him over until he was shaking and sweaty. The grip on Kurt’s thighs urged him forward as Blaine’s mouth fell open in an invitation.

In the dark, Blaine’s tender expression sharpened into hunger as Kurt shuffled up further and leaned forward. His hand hit the cool concrete wall with a subtle slap and a soft grunt came from below as his best friend strained forward to capture Kurt’s cock between his lips. Kurt eased himself back and forth at a snail's pace, anxious over noise but shuddering as Blaine’s tongue toyed with his slit. Finally heat flooded over Kurt’s skin as he pulsed inside his best friend’s mouth and came with a hushed gasp, curling in over Blaine protectively.

He let himself be laid down and undressed. To have his layers peeled away, his bricks tumbling down, one by one. Kurt was so completely undone by this boy. There was no way he’d be able to keep up the fortifications he’d constructed today. In a perverse train of thought, he felt it was for best that Blaine was leaving tomorrow. Without the miles between them, Kurt knew his walls wouldn’t last a week. This way, they just had to last until the morning.


	17. Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually). Boxing Day morning.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #17: Quick**

 

**Salvo**

* * *

Blaine rubbed at his tired eyes while hot water smoothed his hair straight over his skull. He shifted forward so the water pounded at the base of his neck, hopeful that it would help him relax a little. He was just wound so tight this morning. Suddenly he was startled at the wild scrape of the shower curtain jerking back.

“Hey,” Kurt murmured as he clambered into the space and pressed up against Blaine’s back. “Dad’s making breakfast, so we need to be quick.” Hands wrapped themselves around Blaine’s waist, fingers pressed into his belly. Blaine was pulled back slightly so the water hit him square in the chest as Kurt mouthed at his neck, teeth pressing into soft bites to tease. He stretched his neck to the side instinctively to give Kurt more room and moaned when a hand swept down to squeeze his balls. Blaine whined and twisted himself around to hug his ex-boyfriend.

“Let’s not, okay?” Blaine mumbled as he tucked his face into Kurt’s neck and hugged him tightly. Kurt stiffened in his arms.

“Don’t you want me?” he asked in a soft uncertain tone.

“You know I do,” Blaine said somberly. “But not like this. Not this,” he huffed in frustration, “mad rush and hurry. I’m getting on a plane for California in a few hours and I don’t want to spend the last of our time with your dad knowing that we just jerked each other off.”

“He wouldn’t know.” Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt’s light tone.

“Kurt, he’d know.”

“We had messed around while he was asleep,” Kurt countered.

“Yeah, but he was asleep. He doesn’t know exactly what happened between us.” Kurt giggled suddenly and walked them in a tight circle so the water hit his back instead. “What’s so funny?”

“He doesn’t know what went down in the tent,” Kurt said with a chuckle. He shook his head. “Never mind, not important.” He sobered up and nuzzled in to plant small kisses along Blaine’s jaw.

“ _Kurt_.”

“I wasn’t just going to jerk you off, you know.” Blaine’s breathing stuttered at Kurt’s husky tone.

“Don’t tease,” Blaine murmured even as he tipped his chin up to accept Kurt’s kisses.


	18. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e10 (Glee, Actually), following Salvo.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #18: River**

 

**Departure**

* * *

Mr Hummel coughed and mumbled something but Blaine couldn’t be sure what he’d said so he kept Kurt held in a tight hug. Not that Kurt was letting him go anytime soon. Blaine was sure there’d be tender points on his shoulders later, finger shaped spots that would remind him of this moment while he was on the plane.

Kurt’s breathing kept hitching, although he wasn’t crying. Not yet at least. Blaine knew once he and Kurt’s father left for the airport that he’d let go. Until then though, Blaine clung on to this moment. This feeling. This swell of love that ran like a river between them. Confusion and doubt over being friends or lovers, or more, was a frivolous trifle compared to this feeling of connection. The bond between them was irrevocable. Blaine knew it from the tips of his toes to the plunging depths of his heart. He ached for Kurt in places he couldn’t name. Places that didn’t physically exist. Places that turned him inside out when he inwardly searched for them. His _soul_ ached for Kurt. To have this man in his arms forever. If things didn’t change between, he would survive. It would hurt. It would break his heart. But his love wouldn’t diminish. You don’t forget your first love. Your only love. Kurt.

Afterwards, in the cab, Mr Hummel nudged his shoulder, interrupting his aimless stare out the window.

“You did good, Anderson,” came gruff praise. Blaine nodded vaguely and glanced over with a grateful half smile. Kurt’s dad lowered his voice and added, “Thanks for coming out here, Blaine. I owe you and your parents one. I was surprised they said yes. If the situations were reversed, I don’t know if I’d have done the same.”

“I kinda begged,” Blaine said as he scrunched his face up. “I think if we’d stayed in Ohio, things might have been different but them being with Cooper this year, I’m not missed as much.” Mr Hummel harrumphed at that. “Are you taking Kurt back to Ohio for New Years?”

“I’ll ask but I doubt he’ll agree. It’ll just be a quiet one with Carole. Suits me fine.” Blaine hummed absentmindedly.  “You?”

“We’ll still be in L.A. I’m sure Cooper has it all planned already,” Blaine said offhandedly. “Mr Hummel? Thanks for asking, and for bringing me along. It meant a lot to see him. It helped. Me, anyway. And him too, I think.” He swallowed hard and shifted his gaze back out the window.

“Don’t worry, kid. It’ll work itself out. These things do.”


	19. Buttoned Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after s4e10 (Glee, Actually), following Departure.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #19: Stitch**

 

**Buttoned Up**

* * *

His dad might have looked at him funny after returning from the airport but Kurt gave nothing away. Sure, he’d bawled his eyes out. Twice. Although the second time wasn’t just because of Blaine, it was about being alone too. Yes, being in New York was a dream come true.

Except the problem with dreams, is that they don’t mesh with reality very well.  Kurt was working harder than he ever thought he’d have to. He and Rachel got along well living together, better than he anticipated actually, but the budget was tight, like, really tight. Tight enough that his dad still paid for his phone plan and covered the cable bill too. That was…humbling. But that wasn’t really the issue. No, the problem was that Kurt was in limbo. And he very much disliked it.

Classes at NYADA were just around the corner. The only people he knew there were Rachel and Brody, and frankly he didn’t think they’re were going to be much help, not with the way they’d been mooning over each other, which left him on the outs. He was determined to continue his internship alongside Isabelle, who was a wonderful mentor but also very busy; and since Kurt had informed his co-worker, Chase, that he preferred _not_ to mix business with pleasure, he too had kept his distance, leaving Kurt to his own devices at work.

Yes, he needed a friend. Someone closer to him than at the end of the phone line. Someone he could reach out and touch, if he wanted to. He’d missed the little touches that Blaine had constantly laid on him; a shoulder nudge, hand on his lower back, fingertips against his wrist, their hands clasped together, an arm wrapped around his waist, cuddles on the couch, a thumb brushing his cheek, kisses….wait, no - this was about more than Blaine. Or a boyfriend. Or a body. This was about loneliness. This was about talking through his dad’s situation with someone other than the voice in his head, who kept parroting the worst at him over and over. This was about sharing his day with someone who could commiserate with him.  Preferably over coffee. With hand holding and appraising looks. Or a game of footsie under the table. _Shit._ This _was_ about Blaine. Or a boyfriend. Or a body. But Blaine was not an option, at least for the last part of the equation. There was so much that could – would – go wrong between them that Kurt wouldn’t even consider the idea. It was too soon. It still hurt too much. They still had so much to learn about themselves and how they had let this happen to them. No, now was not the right time to try for more. It was too risky. He wouldn’t be able to take another heartbreak. No, right now, Kurt needed safe.

Later that night, Kurt couldn’t sleep and not just because of his dad’s snoring. Even warm milk hadn’t been able to get the job done, so he took an Ambien and curled up on the couch to watch late night television. Between dozing and thinking in circles, a ridiculous infomercial caught his eye.

“Are you lonely?” the spokesperson drawled. Yes.

“Do _you_ need companionship?” Yes, very much so. Maybe this was the answer! Maybe he could curl up with a comforting arm wrapped around him, someone who wouldn’t break his heart, someone who wouldn’t be too busy for him, someone he could cuddle with. Or maybe it was just a little too Jeffery Dahmeresque to be sleeping with random body parts Kurt realized bitterly and changed the channel abruptly. How on earth was a cushy pillow with a creepy arm supposed to give him all that? It was nothing but stitches and stuffing. How could that give him what he needed?

He flipped from one channel to another before finding a re-run of the Golden Girls and tucked a cushion under his head to watch in comfort. He’d just have to suck it up, take the risk and make some new friends at school. Hopefully ones that liked the shows that he did. 


	20. Astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e11, Sadie Hawkins.

 

**Klaine Advent Prompt #20: Torch**

 

**Astray**

* * *

He’d tried. He really had. He hadn’t meant to fall.

After the initial lull of travelling and getting caught up with his family in Los Angeles, he and Kurt had texted and emailed non-stop, which was exciting and familiar all at once. It wasn’t until Blaine woke up one morning and immediately checked his phone with the giddy whirl of butterflies in his stomach over a message from Kurt that he had realized he’d tumbled down the rabbit hole from which he’d already escaped once.

He couldn’t afford to be dependent on Kurt for his happiness. Not again. That road ended in a dark cul-de-sac of confusion and loneliness. Blaine made mistakes when he was lost. He couldn’t afford to get lost like that again. He might never find his way back. He couldn’t bear to lose Kurt forever.

After he and his family had touched down in Ohio, Blaine received a new Warblers conspiracy theorist text from Sam. _Sam_. He’d been the light at the end of the tunnel while Blaine had lost his way last year, helping him find the way back to himself. Of course if you’d have told him that, Sam would’ve wanted to change his moniker from the Blond Chameleon to the Human Torch and Blaine wondered for a moment whether Sam could actually do a Chris Evans impression. _Flame On!_ Uh, yeah, he’d nail it.

Once school started back up again, Blaine distanced himself from everything that went on in New York over Christmas. It’d been easy to let himself get wrapped up in the brightness that was Sam and Tina while the glee club limped along without a choir room. Of course he checked in on Mr Hummel every week, just like he’d promised. He kept in contact with Kurt as well, albeit not as frequently. It seemed that Kurt too had pulled away over the past few weeks as he tried to figure out NYADA, just as Blaine navigated the weirdness surrounding the Sadie Hawkins dance and Tina’s invitation.

In the end he and Kurt talked through the oddity of their experiences since starting back at school. They each motivated the other to try new experiences, to push past old fears and self-imposed boundaries. So Kurt joined a new show choir who were quirky ‘to the power of epic’, or so he had put it. Whereas Blaine gathered his courage and went to the dance, happy to marvel at the luminosity of the decorations that Tina had set up. Sure, if he’d had a choice of who to slow dance with, Kurt would’ve been top of the list. Except Kurt lived five hundred miles away. _And_ they weren’t together. Lovers. Friends. Bros. They were a lot of things, actually, but definitely not boyfriends.

Blaine had tried. He really had. He hadn’t meant to fall in love then break someone’s heart along with his own. He hadn’t meant to fall for his very straight and very sweet friend either. Yet here he was, stuck with the love of his life living two states over and an unrealistic but undeniable crush on Sam.  He wasn’t lost, and he wasn’t found, but he would carry this torch and hope that, one day, it would lead him back to Kurt.


	21. Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e12, Naked.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #21: Us**

 

**Deviation**

* * *

They’d tip toed around each other on the phone for the past five minutes with bland questioning of how each other is, along with half-hearted answers about show choirs, Sectionals and steroids.

“Okay. I’m just going to come out and say this,” Blaine said in a rush. “But I’m afraid you’re going to think less of me,” he confessed.

“Oh my god, me too,” Kurt sighed heavily into the phone.

“Huh?”

“I need to tell you something as well and I feel the same way. Let’s just…let’s just say it together on three. Agreed?” Kurt proposed.

“Uh, yeah, okay. One?”

“Two.”

“Three!” They both paused for dramatic effect and then blurted out their secret.

“I’m posing naked…” “…started seeing someone.” “…in a calendar.”

“What!” They both shouted down the line.

“Naked, Blaine?” Kurt spluttered, managing to form words first. “In a calendar? Has everyone lost their mind lately? What is it with everyone just, just,” he stammered for a moment as his anger took hold, “taking off their clothes! Doesn’t anyone know how to keep their clothes on any more!” He paused, breathing heavily, as he waited for Blaine to defend himself. “Well?!” The line was so silent that Kurt had to check his phone’s display to make sure they hadn’t been cut off. “ _Blaine?_ Hello? Dammit,” Kurt swore quietly and pressed the cell phone tighter to his ear as he tried to hear if his best friend was still there. A soft breath stuttered in his ear piece. “Blaine?” Kurt said gently. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just with Rachel, and Brody, and-”

“You’re seeing someone?” Blaine interrupted quietly and Kurt swallowed hard. He nodded to himself as he sat back down on his bed.

“His name’s Adam. It’s just- We aren’t- We’ve had coffee a couple of times but I thought you should know.” When there was no reply, Kurt raced to fill in the silence. “He’s very nice. Pleasant. And he sings,” Kurt floundered as to what else to say. “He’s British. H-has an accent,” he ended with and squeezed his thigh helplessly. This was going about as well as the nightmares he’d been having over this exact situation.

Blaine’s breathing was soft through the phone, sounding distant, and Kurt wondered for a moment if he was crying. “I’m sorry, Blaine. This doesn’t have anything to do with _us_. From before,” he whispered. “You needed to know. I-I needed you to know. You’re my best friend and I didn’t want there to be secrets between us.” A big breath blew through the receiver.

“I understand,” he replied sadly. “I, uh, have to go now.”

“Blaine-?”

“I hope he treats you right, Kurt. You deserve that.”

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt whimpered when the call clicked off. He fell back against the mattress as his eyes stung. He lifted his phone, and through blurry vision, tapped out a text to Sam asking him to check up on Blaine. His mobile phone was dropped onto the nightstand and Kurt dragged out a large suitcase to pull Bruce out. He wrapped himself in the pillow’s non-judgmental embrace and hoped he hadn’t just ruined everything. 


	22. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e13, Diva.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #22: Vodka**

 

**Good Intentions**

* * *

“Hi.”

“Kuuurt?” a voice answered groggily.

“Are you okay, Blaine?”

“’M sick,” Blaine said sounding sulky. He coughed away from the receiver.

“Aw. I’m sorry, hon- Um, I’m sorry. I can call back tomorrow?” Kurt slapped his palm over his face as he lay back on his bed. That was a close call. Note to self: must stop calling him honey.

“No. No. N-n-n-no. Wanna hear your voice, m’kay? You always make me feel better.”

“Okay.” Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine really was adorable, particularly when he wasn’t trying to be. “Actually, I wanted to talk about the wedding next week.”

“Are you gonna wear a tux? I told Tina she can’t wear a tux.” Kurt frowned at that.

“Why would Tina wear a tux?”

“Because she’s my date, dummy.”

“Oh. I thought maybe we would- You what, never mind.”

“What? What you were gonna say?” Blaine giggled and tried again. “What _were_ you gonna say? Kurt?”

“I- uh. I thought we could go together. As friends. But if you’ve already got something arranged with Tina…” Kurt let the rest of the sentence drift off with a wave of his hand.

“But aren’t you bringing whatshisface?”

“Whatshisface? Oh. Adam? No. No. We’re not that serious.”

“So whatshisface is letting you go to a wedding alone? With your ex- With me? That’s not smart. I _know_ smart. That’s not smart. No way. Uh uh.”

“Have you been drinking? With Tina? I know how you get on vodka,” Kurt said disapprovingly as thoughts of his best friend smooching Rachel ran through his head.  Blaine giggled again.

“You’re so silly, Kurt, I love you. Tina gave me some chicken soup with super powers and vapour rub and then we talked about divas and then I sang in leather pants about how I was two hundred degrees and a sex machine and then I took some cold medicine and then I fell asleep and now I’m talking to you!” As he sucked in a big breath and coughed some more, Kurt took a moment to process everything Blaine had just said. Cold medicine – yeah, that’d explain the kookiness.

“Wait – leather pants? Is there video? I. Need. To. See. That. Video.” Blaine laughed and spluttered.

“No video. Everyone was singing. Just have whatshisface wear some leather pants.”

“But I don’t want to _see_ whatshisface in leather pants,” Kurt whined then cringed. “I mean Adam.”

“So you just want to see me in leather?”

“Um…”

“Yes you do!” Blaine squawked triumphantly and laughed. “I’d be happy to let you see me in leather. Heck, you can even take them off me. It’s really hard to do alone,” he said seriously.

“Blaine,” Kurt cautioned.

“Kurt,” Blaine said playfully.

“Blaine,” Kurt warned.

“Mmmm, _Kurt_.”

“Blaine!” Kurt spluttered out, scandalized.

“Hmm?” Blaine sighed heavily into the phone. “I can’t wait to see you next week. I’ve missed you so much. We should catch up before the wedding. Even if whatshisface is there.”

“I’d like that.” Kurt admitted. He missed Blaine just as much. “And he’s not going to be there.”

“Who?”

“Whatshisface.”

“Huh?”

“Adam. I didn’t invite him. I just…wanted to see you. Is that okay?”

“Mm hm. I’m gonna go back to sleep now, ‘kay? I love you.”

“Okay. I hope you feel better soon, honey.” Blaine hummed in muffled reply as he moved about and clicked off the call. “I love you too,” Kurt said to himself as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Yeah, he was screwed for next week. Or…maybe he’d get screwed next week. Kurt bit his lip and tried to tamp down the butterflies racing in his stomach at the mere thought of it.


	23. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e14 (I Do).

**Klaine Advent Prompt #23: Whisper**

 

**All Good Things**

* * *

“This doesn’t mean we’re going as-” Kurt whispered as Blaine’s hands splayed over his shirt covered back.

“No! I know,” Blaine whispered back. “Not a date. I got it, Kurt.” Blaine nibbled on his ear lobe. “Loud and clear.” Kurt’s head made a _thunk_ as it hit the hallway wall while Blaine’s lips dragged their way down his neck.

“We’re gonna get caught,” Kurt mumbled even as he pulled Blaine in by his hips. “I don’t think I’d be able to explain this away to my dad.” Blaine shushed him and then kissed him again. It was Kurt’s fault they were making out in the Hummel-Hudson’s hall anyway. Blaine certainly did not care about getting caught. In fact, it may even have been a good thing – to shake Kurt’s tree. There was clearly something between them still. Something…electrical. Chemical, maybe. Animal definitely. So when Kurt had insisted on being picked up first, Blaine wanted to make sure he was going to get the ride of his life. But not right now because his cell phone rang. For the second time.

“Tina! Hi!” Blaine answered the call breathlessly. “Uh, yeah. We’re about ten minutes away,” he checked with Kurt, his eyebrows raised. Kurt shook his head quickly and stretched his hands apart. “Actually, uh, make that fifteen. No! Twenty. Oh. Twenty five just to be sure. Uh huh,” Blaine agreed mindlessly as Kurt palmed his fattening dick. ‘Uh huh. _Oh,_ ” he gasped as his belt was unbuckled. “I-I. _Oh._ I have to go!” He hung up gracelessly on his friend and pocketed the phone, then launched himself back into a messy kiss.

“Upstairs.” Kurt pushed him back a little, grabbed his hand and vaulted up the stairs two at a time with Blaine in tow.

“Where are you going?” Finn asked as he appeared in his suit. He called after them as they raced by, “Shouldn’t you be leaving too?”

“I forgot my jacket!” Kurt yelled back while Blaine chuckled. The bedroom door slammed behind them.

“You’re _wearing_ your jacket, y’know. New kid,” Blaine said as he plucked at Kurt’s lapel.

“Well, I was told by a very helpful and handsome guy not to forget it.” Kurt bracketed Blaine in against the door. “And I never have since.” He dropped his gaze to Blaine’s lips and leaned in tantalizingly close and whispered, “I believe I have you to thank for that pearl of wisdom.”

“By all means,” Blaine said with a flutter of his eyelashes. “It certainly beats a thank you card.”  Kurt glanced back up in surprise and laughed delightedly.

“C’mon, we have ten minutes.” He stripped off his jacket and loosened his bowtie.

“Twenty five,” Blaine corrected. Kurt waggled his finger at him and winked.

“Ten minutes to make you come, then ten to make ourselves look respectable, and then five minutes to pick up Tina and Rachel.”

“Mmm, I like your thinking Mr Hummel,” Blaine said with a smirk as he shucked out of his own black jacket until Kurt’s phone rang.

“Oh my god,” Kurt muttered as he picked up the call. “Tina, he said twenty five- Rachel? Alright. Aright! We’re on our way.” He grumbled as he pulled his jacket back on and slid the phone into his pocket. He shrugged and looked at Blaine. “They’re insisting we’ll be late if we don’t leave now and I do not want to listen to Rachel harp on about it for the rest of the evening. Can we pick this up later?” Kurt helped brush down Blaine’s jacket as he shrugged it back on. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Blaine smirked as Kurt opened the door and held it for him.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Oh, I hope you will.”


	24. Will You Keep It Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s4e14 (I Do) after chapter 23, All Good Things.

**Klaine Advent Prompt #24: Yes**

 

**Will You Keep It Safe?**

* * *

“You know, that song we sang earlier was apropos,” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s ear as they swayed together on the emptying dance floor.

“Hmm?” Kurt responded sluggishly with his chin still propped on his best friend’s shoulder. He smiled lazily and laughed softly. “ _I just can’t get enough_ …” he sang softly. Blaine hummed as he nuzzled into his neck.

“You’re tired.”

“Yes, well there was a distinct lack post-coital napping earlier,” Kurt added after some consideration.

“Not my idea…” Blaine added as Kurt carried on talking.

“And two glasses of champagne,” Kurt ticked off on his hand around Blaine’s shoulder.

“Again, not my idea….”

“And then another duet.”

“ _Not my id-ea_ ,” Blaine sang as Kurt shushed him. “But it was _nice_ to sing with you again.”

“I could think of other things we could be doing right now,” Kurt intimated as his fingers slipped further down Blaine’s back, drifting dangerously close to dipping beneath his waistband. “ _Nice_ things.”

“We could go back upstairs. You do have the room for the night,” Blaine suggested. Then when Kurt hummed and pressed harder against him, Blaine whispered, “I do still have to make good on my promise from earlier.”

“Oh?” Kurt pulled back to look at his best friend questioningly.

“To give you the ride of your life,” he murmured as he kept eye contact and Kurt’s mouth fell into a soft ‘o’ shape at the idea. Blaine leaned in closely, his eyelashes fanning out as their cheeks met and whispered, “I’m still stretched, Kurt.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt mumbled and shifted his growing hard-on against Blaine’s hip. His tongue found an earlobe and curled around it while his lips dragged over the shell of Blaine's ear. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah?” Blaine challenged quietly as his fingers curled into Kurt’s wrinkled shirt. Kurt hummed in response while he checked who was still left in the room.

“Yeah,” he bolstered himself and let his tongue run free. “I’ve missed being inside you like that. Fucking you open,” Kurt licked along Blaine's lobe again as he shuddered with sensual delight. “Holding you while you take my cock. Watching you come. Would you like that, honey?” He laid a soft kiss to Blaine’s temple. “Do you want that?”  

“Yes,” came the soft reply through a smiling mouth. “Shall we go to bed then?”

“Yes. Please.” Kurt waited until they were alone in the elevator to take Blaine’s hand in his own and kiss him soundly.  

He knew it then, although he couldn’t quite say when it’d happened, that whatever hurts he’d carried around for months no longer smarted like they once had. In fact, he felt more like himself now than he had that night in a New York park right before his heart had been broken. It had been a journey to get here - in this place and in his heart. It wasn’t over. There were still miles to travel. Miles to speed through to take them both to a new place. One where they could be together. In every way they had ever wanted. And that was alright with Kurt. It was a trip he was willing to make.

For this man. For Blaine.

_His_ Blaine.


	25. Love Is All Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after s4e10 (Glee, Actually). Spoilers for season 5.

**Epilogue**

 

**Love Is All Around Me**

* * *

“Have I mentioned that I love Christmas in New York?” Blaine murmured as he trailed his fingertips down the center of Kurt’s bare chest. The lamp light glinted off of his ring, a gift presented to him earlier that day so that he and Kurt would finally match. His fiancé hummed and caught his hand, then tangled their fingers together.

“You’re just saying that because you get laid on Christmas Eve.” Kurt kept his gaze on the ceiling until his lips cracked into a smile as Blaine nuzzled into his neck.

“I do have to say that I appreciate having walls this time ‘round, though.” A soft kiss was placed on Kurt’s cheek.

“Don’t you miss the illicit thrill of sneaky silent sex?” Kurt chuckled at Blaine’s teasing bite to his earlobe. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Just because we have walls now doesn’t mean we don’t have roommates. And just because said roommates are away for the holidays and have been replaced by our parents doesn’t mean we can’t…” Blaine trailed off and dragged the tip of his nose along Kurt’s jaw until his fiancé titled his head slightly to meet him in a gentle kiss.

“…Visualize?” Kurt completed the unfinished sentence with a lilt to his voice.

“I hear that’s what the kids are calling it these days,” Blaine joked quietly. His fiancé hummed with a faint smile and rolled onto his side to snuggle into Blaine’s arms.

“Did you want to…again?” Kurt asked as his eyelids drooped with the warmth radiating from their bare bodies pressed together. Blaine grunted softly in disagreement, his own eyes shut and body sated. He reached over and clicked off the lamp behind him then quickly resettled, his arms draped around Kurt.

“Maybe in the morning,” he said with a happy sigh. “Providing your dad doesn’t barge in with a phone, of course.” His body shook with Kurt’s quiet chuckle.  “Happy Christmas, Kurt,” he whispered. “And thank you for wearing the uniform.”

“Mmm, I very much like your temporary tattoos too. Nice touch,” Kurt said as he stifled a giggle.

“Next time, let’s leave the pom poms out of it, though. I have a feeling we’re gonna find bits of streamers when we change the sheets.”

“Only if you promise to wear your new leather pants on New Year’s Eve.” Blaine groaned but agreed anyway.

“Is that all I’ll be wearing?” he asked throatily.

“Hopefully,” Kurt whispered back as his hands crept lower.

“I thought you were tired?”

“I’m never too tired for you, my little skank,” Kurt murmured as he squeezed Blaine’s ass.

“Oh hush,” he said huskily as his head dipped bashfully into Kurt’s hair.

“Make me…tough guy,” Kurt challenged as his lashes fluttered in invitation. Blaine swiftly rolled Kurt onto his back and grinned as his fiancé whooped in surprise, then shushed him as he giggled.

“Be careful what you wish for, Cheerio,” Blaine warned playfully then dropped his head to nip at Kurt’s neck as he squealed in protest.

“That wasn’t in my letter to Santa!” Kurt giggled as the teasing bites turned into kisses.

“Mmm, you can take that up with sexy Santa next year.”

“You still have the pants, right? From the calendar?” Kurt moaned out even as Blaine’s head popped up with a quizzical look on his face.

“What is it with you and pants?”

“I just like to get into yours…” Blaine stared down at his fiancé, his eyes shining with love. He leaned down and caught Kurt’s lips in a long kiss.

“You don’t hear me complaining.”

“Good because you’re stuck with me for life,” Kurt said and smiled back in satisfaction.

“Now you’re talking...” Blaine’s face tucked into the crook of Kurt’s neck as he hugged him tight. This is as it was always meant to be. This man in his arms – his past, present and future. His family. The love of his life.

And he’d wear whatever pants necessary if it kept him half as happy as he was now.

 

_Fin_


End file.
